


Caught

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Badboyhalo, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, Smut, Sub Skeppy, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, pixel anon, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darryl gets home from an outing and hears noises coming from their room.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 372
Collections: Anonymous





	Caught

Darryl tossed his bags onto the table before digging through them, searching for the gift he’d picked out for Zak. After a minute, he pulled it out triumphantly, examining it. It was a large, soft duck plush, about the size of a small pillow. He was sure Zak would love it.

He held it behind his back as he went down the hall to their shared room, where he assumed Zak was. He stopped short upon hearing loud moans coming from inside.

A pit of dread pooled in his stomach and his eyes widened in horror. There was no way. Zak wasn’t cheating on him. He wouldn’t. Zak was loyal, he loved Zak, Zak loved him, so why…?

Darryl covered his mouth to prevent a sob from escaping as Zak’s moans continued. He blinked away the tears forming in his eyes and placed his hands on the doorknob. He didn’t care if he would be interrupting Zak and his secret partner’s “activities”; he needed to confront the situation now.

The door swung open, and Darryl’s eyes widened. Relief swept through him. He’d completely misinterpreted the situation. Zak wasn’t cheating on him with someone else; he was alone, sitting in the middle of the bed, fucking himself with a dildo.

Darryl’s relief turned to mischief and he closed the door behind him. He crept over to the bed, taking care not to make any noise so as not to alert Zak of his presence.

Zak was still moaning loudly, unaware of his boyfriend behind him. “Haah~ yes~ Darryl~” he gasped out.

“Yes, Zak?” Darryl asked.

Zak jumped and turned around, face completely red. “Darryl! You’re- uh- you’re back!” he stammered.

Darryl giggled and sat on the bed, partially caging in the shorter man. “I didn’t expect to come home to this,” he teased, eyes darkening with lust.

Zak whimpered shamefully as Darryl crawled on top of him. “P-please...”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you,” Darryl promised, leaning down and capturing Zak’s lips in a kiss.

Zak whined needily into the kiss, turning into a moan as Darryl moved his hands downward, shifting the dildo inside him. He panted as the toy thrusted in and out of him, brushing against his sweet spot but never fully hitting it.

Darryl brought his head downward as he began biting and sucking at Zak’s neck. “You’re mine, got that?” he mumbled in a low voice.

Zak nodded. “Yes, yours, only yours,” he said. “Please, I’m so close, daddy, please...”

“You wanna cum already?” Darryl asked, prompting a pleading nod from Zak. “Baby, we’re just getting started.”

Zak whined. “Daddy, please, I’m _so_ close, I’m about to cum, please, I need it,” he begged.

“Well, you wouldn’t be so close already if you hadn’t been getting off on your own.” Darryl began moving the toy faster. “Really, you couldn’t just wait for me to get home? You’re so needy.”

Zak moaned, gripping Darryl’s shirt. “Yes, yes, I am, please...!”

“Tell me what you are, and I’ll let you cum.”

Zak whimpered and looked away, moving one of his hands to cover his face. “It’s embarrassing...”

“All right then, I guess you won’t be cuming.” Darryl removed his hand from the toy.

Zak let out a frustrated wail before complying. “I’m a slut! I’m your slut! I’m just a toy for you to use and stuff full!”

Darryl smirked. He’d always said that swearing had a time and a place, and that was in the bedroom, his partner using it to degrade himself. “Good boy,” he said before resuming his thrusting.

Zak let out a few more loud moans before cum shot out of his dick and onto his chest. Darryl kept thrusting the toy through his orgasm until Zak began to whimper from overstimulation, at which point he pulled it out.

Zak sighed in relief and exhaustion, then started to panic as he heard Darryl’s pants unzip. “Wait, wait, I’m too sensitive..!”

“It’s okay, baby, I’m not going to hurt you,” Darryl comforted as he coated his dick in lube before lifting Zak’s legs and pushing them together. He groaned as he inserted himself between the sub’s thighs and began thrusting back and forth, allowing himself to experience the feeling of being inside the other man without overstimulating him.

This continued for some time, the room filled with the sound of Darryl’s pants and moans, until he came, his cum mixing with the liquid already on Zak’s chest. Darryl allowed Zak to separate his legs and laid down next to him, cuddling in close.

Zak pouted. “That’s not fair, I’ve been naked this entire time, and you’re still mostly clothed,” he complained.

Darryl giggled, then gave a teasing frown. “Well, if you’d just waited for me, we could’ve taken our time. _Maybe_ you’d have gotten to see a little more skin.”

Zak gave him an extra sad look that lit up into a smile when Darryl pecked him on the lips. “Don’t worry, muffin, I’m not actually upset,” he assured.

“Yeah, I know. You’re never upset with me for long, no matter what stupid shit I’ve done,” Zak said.

“Language!” Darryl protested, giving him a gentle smack on the arm.

“You forced me to call myself a slut like ten minutes ago, and now you’re upset when I casually swear?”

“That’s different. Swearing has a-“

“A time and a place, I know,” Zak finished. “…So does that mean that if we do round 2, you’ll let me swear?”

“Zak!”


End file.
